


A fiery feeling

by RPFuck (Caliras)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arson, Fire, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/RPFuck
Summary: Kevin loves fire. Always has.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A fiery feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Some rules because this was written about real people or contains caricatures of them. Reading further than the rules means you accept them.
> 
>   1. Do not harass the people I’ve written about- while this should go without saying, do _**not**_ bring this up to them. If I find out that somebody is doing this, I will lock the fic so that only registered users can read it. If you are someone I’ve written about and are uncomfortable with RPF, tell me and I will remove my fics. I don't really mind. My twitter is [@_RPFuck_](https://twitter.com/_RPFuck_) if you'd like to contact me. If anyone I write about says they are uncomfortable with RPF, I will remove it once I’m aware.
>   2. If this fic is deleted and you have it downloaded or saved it through other means, don’t reupload it. Don’t.
>   3. If you are unused to the site, heed the tags. They’re there for a reason.
>   4. (Optional since I know how anxiety is sometimes) If you have anything that says that the people I am writing about are uncomfortable with RPF, I would really appreciate it if you sent it to me. Also, if it’s a ship fic and they have a partner or partners who are uncomfortable with it, feel free to send that over too!
> 

> 
> That’s it for the rules, so thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Idk what this is, I just want it Out Of My Head

The embers rained past him, a shower of sparks that let off a light like no other. A gentleness that burned as they dropped their alight bodies on his skin. Kevin breathed in the smoke, feeling it reignite the dark thing that writhed inside of him. He didn’t think he’d stopped smiling from the moment he flicked the match into the kerosine doused home to now, the fully ablaze house lighting up the night. He was sure that he would hear sirens soon, but he wanted to watch for as long as possible. Houses burned in such a _beautiful_ way. It always entranced him how their bodies were forced to give in as fire ate away at them. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it. So he’d stay for a little while longer. After all, it wasn’t like he got a chance like this very often. Kevin couldn’t help it. He laughed. He slapped a hand over his mouth, though he was unable to stifle the noise completely.

It would be a complete waste now if he got caught. He was sure that someone was watching. He couldn’t draw attention to himself. He pressed his hand against his mouth even harder, fitful giggles wracking his body. He felt lighter than air. His chest felt like it was holding a miniature sun. He felt _alive_. _God_ he fucking _loved_ this! He’d never get enough of it, he was sure. He spread his arms wide, catching embers on the undersides of them. _Fuck_ , it felt so _nice_. He couldn’t tell you where this began just as he couldn’t tell you where it would end. It felt so ingrained in him, his draw to fire, his need for destruction, his desire to feel the heat of a roaring blaze. He’d stuck his hand in a campfire, once. He didn’t do it again but for a minute there, he thinks it’s the closest he’d ever felt to being human.

A thunderous crack rang out and not moments later, the roof caved in. That was his cue to leave. Any longer and he was pushing it. Giving the house one last glance, he turned away, making sure not to run. Not only would it make him suspect, but he wanted to revel in the heat for just a little longer, wanted to feel the ghost of it work its way over his back. Already, his mind was frantically whirring, trying to find out the next time he could burn something big and heavy, just so he could watch it clinging to itself before it fell. The dark thing in him was never sated. Always hungry. He loved to feed it. Always did. But the way it ate at him was truly something else, only able to stop when he gave it something else to eat.

When was the last time he felt whole?

When was the last time he refused it?

He couldn’t breathe.


End file.
